Amelia Young
The Walk Mary's toes began to feel cold. Her hands at this point had went numb. Her face was beet red and her nose was like a cherry on top of a freshly made sundae from Foxy Loxy. But despite this she just kept on walking down the old dirt road pilled high with snow thinking to herself "When will I be home?" You see Mary goes to a school that is almost and hour and a half away from her house and in December the trip is just pure brutal. Maybe she wouldn't be so cold if she had some snow pants and one of those wind and water resistant coats but unfortunately back in the 1920's they didn't have those things. All Mary really had was a fabric coat that went down to her knee and her dress that went down to about the middle of her shin. But besides that she really didn't have much else but thin knitted gloves as flimsy paper that her mother had made for her a while back. But now Mary's mom is very ill with some newly developed disease that seemed to have creeped onto Mary's family like a hairy spider and now when Mary wasn't at school she was at home caring for her."Almost there!Almost there! Almost there! Almost there!" Mary kept repeating as she turned a sharp bend in the road that led up to a steep hill in the almost 10 long minutes away from her house. As Mary walked down the steep incline she heard something rustling in the trees above head. Just thinking it was a squirrel she continued down the road choosing her footing carefully for if she made the wrong step she would slide down the hard packed snow. Then before she knew it a big pile of snow fell on top of her head causing her to loose her balance and slip backwards down the hill with her feet sprawled out in front of her. Once she had reached the bottom she felt her head throbbing and decided to sit for a little but when she started to get up 3 minutes later she saw purple spots dotting the ocean blue sky. Feeling very faint Mary fell flat on her back and like the lights were suddenly turned out Mary was plunged into a pool of darkness. As Mary regained consciousness she felt a vibrating feeling coming from the dark floor where she was laying. Pushing herself up with every ounce of strength she had, Mary stood up and inspected the area. She looked around and noticed a small window and the world around her flying past at lightning speed. Adding all of this up in her head Mary realized that she was on a train but she hadn't a clue in the world where she was heading or how she got onto the train. She propped herself up on a trunk in front of the window teetering side to side like an uncontrolable seesaw looking out at the horizon as the sun was descending from the sky: "I will get home again to see my mother." she sputtered The train came to squealing to a halt and Mary went flying of the lid of the trunk and into the hard wall by the steel door. Her leg had hit the wall but fortunately Mary was able to stop the rest of her body from doing the same. The searing pain she felt in her leg was like 10 jagged knives being stabbed through her. Everything became still and the room started spinning and before Mary knew it she was nodding of into a deep dark sleep. Just as she was about to dive back into the blustery whirlpool of darkness the train car's door flew open. A young looking man in gray overalls walked in. At first it didn't seem like he noticed Mary so she made a slight moan to get his attention causing him to turn around to see her lying there. "OH MY! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Mary had used every last drop of energy left in her body. She couldn't get up. She could barely hear or see. And this time when the light started to fade from Mary's vision there was no flying door to wake her up. 3 entry's and 7 sentences M.I.A "I've got a blank space baby and I'll write your name!" Came blaring from next door. " Why does the music have to be so loud." Lauren muttered under her breath. She was studying for her mid-terms up in her room but she wasn't getting much studying done because of the music wailing next door. The days of all days Chloe (her next door neighbor playing the moronic music) decides to have a pool party four days before mid-terms. For some people four days before mid-terms is not a big deal but for Lauren it is a huge deal. The music just got louder and louder like adding layer after layer after layer to a cake.. Lauren walked over to her giant bay window facing Chloe's completley magenta colored bedroom. Now she could see another one of her friends, Rylie darting across the side of Chloe's yard as if she were a cheeta and then into the pool."You want to know what? I think I am going to go over there just to tell them to turn the music down." Lauren said aloud to herself. Lauren could just walk out her front door and over to Chloe's creaky side gate but she decided she would go out the back door and stop in her family's pool changing area to change into her swimsuit. Just in case. She quickly put on her new tangerine green one piece with a matching water skirt and walked over to Chloe's house. She quickly found out that there was a lot more people then she thought there was. Some of which she didn't know. " Hey Lauren I didn't think you were coming? I thought that you were locked in your room or something." Said Carrie the cheer-leading captain. " I was studying for mid-terms." Lauren retorted through gritted " Which you obviously don't" But Carrie had walked away to quick to hear that last part. Lauren wondered over to the snacks table to see what good stuff was over there but was stopped short on her way over. "Lauren?" Came a voice from behind her. She recognized that voice way to much. Chloe. " Hey Chloe!" Lauren said while turning around. " I am very surprised to see you here." " Well I decided to make a quick stop over." Lauren said back. " Oh Ok. Well there is food and drinks over there on that table and that's pretty much it. " Chloe told Lauren. "Sounds good.¨ Chloe skipped away from Lauren and broke into a fit of giggles with a group of the cheerleaders. Finally Lauren thought. I can get something to eat and maybe find some of my friends. But once again her plans were spoiled but this time Lauren was intercepted from behind. "What the heck?" Lauren said aloud. The two pairs of hands lifted Lauren up above who ever they were's heads and with a forceful shove she's flopping through the air like a fish without water. Lauren's head emerges from the water and an awful scowl is pasted on her dripping wet face. "UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" She bellowed. To her dismay every student at the party was glaring down at her little fit in the pool. What caused her the most distress was the fact that her two friends, Katie and Rylie, were dieing of laughter at the edge of the pool obviously showing that they were the culprits if the little pool toss. " I am out of here! This party is lame anyway! I could throw a better one!" Lauren screeched to the crowd,storming out of the backyard gate. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Came a shriek from inside. Everyone bustled through the double back doors. Even Lauren ran back through the gate still soaking wet into the cozy living room of Chloe's magnificent mansion. Nandhini, Katie, Lauren, and Rylie shoved into the front of the crowd to where a little circle had formed around a little bundle of white mesh piled up on the oak floor boards. Katie bent down to the ground and pulled the fabric up with one finger showing everyone that it was Chloe's cover up. " Oh my god! Where is she!" Screamed Nandhini. Picking up the white cover up and shaking it as if Chloe would just fall out of the meshy fabric. Nandhini started shaking more furiously and a little yellow note fluttered out from the mess. It read: If you ever want your little friend again I would keep your mouths shut. The three girls looked down confused with their eyebrows tightly knitted together. "What are we keeping shut about?" Nandhini said still shaking. "I have no idea" Katie retorted. No one knew what ever happen'd to Chloe and some didn't really want to know but all that was clear to them was someone had a motive to kidnap Chloe and if the four girls didn't keep quit they would have to pay too. 4 years after Chloe went missing her body was found in Lauren's basement where they found Lauren's fingerprints all over her. Chloe was knocked out in her house with a vase and then dragged to Lauren's house where she suffocated to her death. Lauren was testified guilty and was arrested for manslaughter. But a question still remains and forever will, how could Lauren have left, then found Chloe in her house knock her out, drag her to her basement and then be back to read the note with the others.It will never be answered.6 entry's and 6 sentences Last Night I could hear somebody in the house alas another creaking step The floor boards gave a loud squeal to reveal my door opened a crack I can see a deep dark shadow with their large hand out stretched The door swung a little wider as the the figure came into view I could hear myself scream along with the clatter of shoes A shrill voice spoke out to me but I had already dove for the quilt My heart beat rung in my ears like a church bell! Who is this mysterious man? My question was answered when the large hands ripped my covers off of me The Rushing River The trail ahead was long and mysterious. Leaves were falling and the wind was blowing. Her hair was flapping behind her like a long red cape. A little wind felt good on a hot day like this. It almost felt like a fan blowing in April's pale face. There was no school today because of extreme flooding, well actually there hasn't been school for the past week. April's township wasn't very affected by flooding but others that attended to her school had and some couldn't get out of their homes. Puddles sloshed beneath her as she trudged on down the muddy path. She realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea that she was out of her house so soon after the awful hurricane that had come through. Anyways her house would be just ahead, she just had to cut through a little off set trail through a small thicket of woods and she would be in her backyard. April saw the little trail but instead of taking it she kept going straight down the path. Her parents were divorced and she lived with her mom that worked all the a time and she hadn't had a full conversation with her besides the occasional ¨I am going upstairs¨ in over two weeks. The path started going down a slight hill but now taking sharp turns as if they were cut by scissors with the occasional shrub in the middle of the path where. It wasn't long before April came up to a wide river gushing with white foam. This was the river that April used to play in as a young child and she remembered vaguely of the fun that she had had. One time during the summer a few years back when the air was hot and humid April was hot so she snuck down the trail behind her house and jumped into the river with her clothes on and everything. It was so relieving to fell the icy cold water against her burning skin. "Man how good would it feel to jump into that river right now" April thought to herself. But she knew that she couldn't just jump in but maybe she could come back later in proper swimming attire. Deciding on that plan, April turned around and walked back down the twisting trail to her house. Later that day maybe she would come back for a swim or take her new hand carved wooden canoe. She was visiting an old friend in Lancaster when she passed an Amish canoe company with the most elaborate looking canoes and she knew she just had to buy one. April couldn't stay away and later came back out with her rusty red canoe ready to ride the rough currents of the raging river. It may have just been a quick put together kind of trip but April was very safe and made sure that she put her safety harness on. She felt like a marshmallow the way she was waddling towards the waters edge. Clipping her buckles around her she let the canoe out into the water. She slowly stepped into the canoe holding onto the steep incline with the edge of her paddle. Finally she let herself slowly drift down the river and bob over small splashes feeling the adreniline rush. Racing down the river she went. April felt the wind in her hair and sharply turned herself around some rocks in the middle of the river. Faster, faster, faster she went down the river rapids and skinny canals. The river got skinnier, the turns got sharper, the wind picked up and now April was flying down the river. Speeding and speeding and speeding down the river, the world passed April's eyes like a blur. April didn't know if she would be able to turn back or even if she wanted to as she advanced down the rushing river. 4 entry's BYE BYE BRADY The smell of Christmas cookies wafted through the front door. They image of little white cookies decorated with green icing and multicolored M&M ornaments danced in Rachel's head. This time of year was her favorite because of the frosty cold snow and of course the sweet smelling Christmas cookies. "Rachel, the cookies are ready! Get them while you can or you brother is going to eat them all!"Rachel stomped her feet on the mudroom carpet and then flung her cream colored boots across the room. "Mom, Rachel's throwing her boots again!" Henry yelled. "You do it too!" Rachel retorted back."Stop yelling at each other and come get your cookies!"Rachel skipped down the hall towards the Christmas filled kitchen for some of the most delicious tasting cookies. She walked into the kitchen and stopped to admire the beautifully decorated room. Every year it always looked like Santa Clause threw up in her house. Just about to grab for a cookie, Rachel was swept off her feet by her dog. Skidding to a halt Indi, Rachel's dog, glared back at Rachel in pure disgust.Ignoring her dog's evil glare, Rachel stood up from the slippery hard wood floor and snagged a cookie from the plate. Little Christmas tree shapes were her favorite but today they were shaped like presents. She could just picture presents in all varieties of shimmering paper taunting her to open them. In fact she even reached out to open one but realized she was just imagining it.Munching down on her cookie Rachel skipped back out to the mudroom. " Maybe Mila will want to walk over to Foxy Loxy " Rachel thought. Foxy Loxy was a local ice cream shop bit it also had lots of different foods and drinks as well.Sadly Mila had already left for her ice hockey practice leaving Rachel depressed and very lonesome. Brushing her little fiasco off her shoulders Rachel trudged on through the thick snow to call her other friend Ella. This time instead of hearing the sound of pure rejection she heard the sound of joyous acceptance. Ella would be over in at the most two minutes.Rachel decided to use her time wisely and started to get all of her sleds, tubes, and mini snow boards and grouped them into piles by size. "If I am going to bring all this stuff out I might as well invite the other kids of the neighborhood." Rachel sighed. You see Rachel's neighborhood is one of those that everyone knows each other and even though there are few families with children, all of them come together every once in a while.Once again Rachel clomped into the house throwing her shoes against the wall towards the wall phone. The orange flashing lights on it meant that it was fully charged. Picking up the smooth phone, Rachel looked through the phone book on the little hutch next to the phone to find all of the numbers belonging to each of the houses belonging to each of the children. After Rachel called up all of the children confirming the sledding trip she marched back into the mudroom to put back on her boots to go back outside to wait for everyone to get to her house.This time when Rachel went outside there was a brisk breeze blowing puffs of cold clumped snow flakes. Also awaiting her outside was her little brother Henry. "I guess he got the memo!" Rachel huffed. Sometimes Rachel doesn't really enjoy the company of Henry. "I heard all the neighborhood kids were coming so I decided to join the party! Is that ok with you?" Henry asked sounding the least bit concerned as possible. "Will your here so I guess that I don't." Rachel retorted.As she spoke a large crowd of kids of vast ages came noisily up the street. "Hey Henry! What's up bro!" Chase called nearing the driveway."Not much dude! How about you?" Henry hollered back"Same old, same old!" Chase yelled right back now coming into range.Amongst the crowd Rachel found Ella talking to Nina but Ella spotted her and excused herself from the conversation. "I don't think I have seen you in ages!" Ella cried out. "It really has been a very long time hasn't it" Rachel cried back rejoicing Ella in a hug." I thought we came here for one of those amazing sled trips of yours?" Brody snapped nastily."Ok, ok lets get going people!" Henry screamed.To even get into the backyard everyone had to climb up the side of the piled snow at the edge of the driveway. Foot on top of foot on top of foot they had to climb in order to get to the backyard. It was like a steep mountain climb up Mount Everest with the frosty wind blowing against your face. Finally the mob reached the backyard and grabbed the sleds,tubes, and mini snowboards ready to fly down the hill in the field behind Rachel's house.Ready for the short hike to the field the group braced for the amazing trip.Once to the top of the hill no one even hesitated to wait for the others. Sliding down on their belly's, back's, side's, backsides, and any other way possible the kids were flying. There wasn't even a thought in their mind that anything could go wrong at all but very misfortunate for them that would be in their near future."Let's go get some hot chocolate from Foxy Loxy!" Ella proclaimed. The group started their winding,wispy, worrisome walk not reliazing that someone from the bunch was missing. " Hey guys where's Brady?" Henry asked concerned.Brady was a very close friend of Henry's. " I haven't seen him since we first got to the hill!" exclaimed Mila, her eyebrows tightly knitted together. Once again the group did not realize the that someone was lurking amongst them waiting for the next victim like a Lion hunting for it's prey.Ella quickly whirled around summoning the rest of them to follow her back to the sledding hill. When the herd got to the bottom of the slope they saw Brady's sled laying ajar at the bottom but all that was left in the sled was a slash of blood. Chapter 2 (marking period 2 starts here) Things all started out as a regular day, for me at least. Wake up eat whatever I had left to eat in the back of my car. Make my wool comforter sprawled across the back seat and finally take a stroll down East Doe Run Road. You may think this girl is really pathetic, but I am sorry but no that is not an answer. Most people my age can go home to warm house with blankets made of sheep wool but sometimes families go through hard times and one of those times swept through my victorian style house in West Chester, PA. All was great back then. The silky drapes. Plush couches like fluffy clouds. Until one day foreclosure came knocking on our door like a delivery man with an awful temper. Mom and Dad had just prior to that been in a divorce and my dad had sued mom for all she was worth, leaving us with nothing. We were forced out of our wonderful,cozy, three floored house and onto the streets. Mother of course went into deep deppression so I took it into my own hands to take my seven other siblings Jack, Jill, Jerry, Josie, Jamie, Jacklyn, and Jessie to my 2nd cousins house in Bethany Beach, Delaware. Of course this was a 2 hour and 20 minute trip by car but it was the only non-deceased member of my family and my siblings needed to get somewhere safe, with shelter, food, water, and maybe somewhere for them to sleep.Our only option was to take a coach bus all the way there but I couldn't just leave my mother here by herself so I took her for the ride. But at about the half way point she stopped talking. The sound that came out of her mouth was her sobbing about every ten minutes. Our red and white stripped coach bus with fading blue stars and an old rusty bumper stopped at a pit stop in Dover so the passengers could get some greasy concoction from inside. This is where my world broke apart like an egg against a frying pan.I hope I gave you enough information on myself because that is all that I will reveal to you. Now of course I am a 16 year-old girl living in an pre-historic Ford Thunderbird that had obviously seen its better days with no education or family or life. Spending my days scouring the streets for food and clothing and maybe someone who has a small job availability like maybe a dog walker or some other ridiculous job someone who is to busy to do will give to homeless 16 year-old. "What are you doing on my Lawn!" An enraged man in worn suit yelled from his front stoop. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I called back "Well you should start" The man yelled back clearly annoyed.Lost in my own daze I wondered into this mans yard and now he probably won't give me a dog walking job thanks to you! Looking up from the dark green grass I noticed that there was a huddle of children bunched up on the top of the drive way devising some kind of plan. There had to be at least 15 of them herded together like a swarm of flies. What was really interesting, was little blond boy that everyone seemed to revolve around. Just like that a light bulb flickered on in my head. What if I stole this little blond boy from his group of friends and held him hostage for ransom money! The perfect way to get me the money I desperatly need to buy a new car that actually runs to go retrieve my siblings from my 2nd cousins house in Bethany Beach, Delaware! I just needed to find the right time, that is the tricky part.At this point in time the group of children have started to head down the sledding slope so I followed behind them at a slight distance right up until they got to the pine tree dotted sledding slope. Slinking back behind the trees and around the perimeter made me feel more alive than ever before! The adrenilene rush felt like a gushing water fall! As I stopped down behind a giant oak at the bottom of the slippery snow hill I thought to myself "Am I really this type of person? Imagine if it were me." Answereing myself back "I must do this for my siblings and maybe to retrieve my mother from that awful place she was put in!" I just shuddered at the thought of the ugly, cruel, smelly place my mom was put in.At this point the bubbly sledders had already been down the slope a handful of times and once they got down to the bottom they left the sleds and truged through the snow onto the wooded path towards that ice cream place off of Doe Run Road. "Perfect timing" I sneered. The stocky little blonde boy was struggling to get out of his sled and the rest of his friends didn't seem to notice so I went in for the kill. Well not literally. I jumped out from behind and pounced on his back as agile as cheeta. He was in the palm of my hand. If it weren't for his squirming. He just wouldn't stop flopping around on the sled so I grabbed his side and flipped him over but the chubby little boy was so stupid that he rolled himself on to the sharp edge of the sled and cut himself! Now I had to deal with this mess! Finally I just took the special rag I had with the powder on it that could someone to sleep depending on how much they breathed in. The rag went right up his nostril causing him to take a large whiff of it and black right out beneath me. Chapter 3I could feel my heart pounding. Like it were about to jump out of my chest. It felt like a little jumping bean trying to escape from a glass jar. My eyes were heavy, as if soaked by rain drops. They would not allow me to open them so I just stopped trying. The world seemed upside down to me, but I knew that it wasn't. The place that I am now sitting or laying(I can't tell which) in smelled like rotten eggs or sulfur as I have recently learned in science class. "Up already?" a high voice shrilled into my ear."Wha-what"? I heard myself say.The voice in my ear let out a little snicker and then I heard his or her soft footsteps a little ways away. My eyes began to flutter open but at first I couldn't see anybody in the room until all of sudden a petite, beautiful, flawless, did I say beautiful girl walked into my line of vision. How could someone as pretty as this girl standing in front of me be capable of kidnapping a little boy like myself. Maybe she wasn't the villain in charge of my kidnapping. Maybe, just maybe she was another kidnapped child that had broken free and was heading towards me to untie me. But I am afraid I was misled by this young women's beauty because she did not come to untie me but try to shove a cream colored cloth into my face. I had no idea what the cloth was and I was not about to find out so I threw my head into the air. "Fine! I guess you deserve to know why you are here." The glowing girl mumbled to me.All I could really do was nod my head in agreement. " So first I saw you and all of your friends going sledding and decided to kidnap you for ransom from your friends and family. I did this because my siblings are currently living at my 2nd cousins house because my mom had a nervous breakdown and had to be taken to an emotional hospital. The only thing that I want to do is buy a car to drive to Bethany Beach where my siblings are living and take them to somewhere they can be safe and happy again."I was wide-eyed after hearing this astonishing story. How could this wonderful girl have such a miserable and somber life. "I know it's the classic scene taken right out of a super hero movie huh?"Ring! Ring! Ring! Went what I infer is a phone that sounds a little like an old man coughing. The girl walked to the other side of the room and picked up the phone. "FINALLY!" She screamed in to the receiver. I could make out a shaky murmur from the other side of the line. "I-I am h-here to give t-the money you r-requested for my s-son."That had to be my mother! There could be no mistaking it! Her warm, cool, smooth voice that was like silky chocolate fountain. "Now follow exactly as I tell you," the now shadow on the wall said. "you must have the ransom money and terms of agreement in a sealed envelope. Tape it to the big sappy sycamore tree right in front of Historic Unionville Park. Have the money there by noon today or the boy will be relocated and the ransom will double! After you tape the envelope go and wait by your car. If I see that the money is there then I will bring the boy over to you." THWACK! The glowing women slammed the phone back on to its spot on the wall. She turned around whipping her beautiful, silky hair back shooting dagger eyes at me like lasers were going to pop out of the little suckers. "Now for you!" She snickered "You are going to need to cooperate with me here and let me move you to the back of my car. After all we don't want to be late to our rendezvous!" A Dream That Never Lasted (marking period 3 starts here) As I stare in your direction something swells up in my throat. Can it be you the one to stop my heart from beating? Your golden glow draws my eyes completely out of their sockets. The silvery hair atop your head makes them water and snivel. I reach out and I am stopped by those that do not believe. Their cold stone hands breaking us into shards and pieces. We draw ourselves back together just like refrigerator magnets. But once again we are mangled apart and the two of us left in sadness. M.I.A: The Real Story (for part 1 read M.I.A. on the upper page) You here all of those stories about all of those people that get out of jail or off probation or maybe got out of rehab, completely rehabilitated. They shed their old skin and let the new light shine upon them. A new life for them has begun like a cat's nine lives. Well I don't think that will be the scenario with me. Those of you who don't know me probably don't know about the January 15th debacle. That I got blamed for. You see five years ago on January 15th, 2011 my best friend, Chloe Lockwood, went missing, and last year her body was found in my basement, with my fingerprints all over her basically telling the cops I did it. Everyone pleads for innocence when it comes to court trials but they aren't always innocent. But this time I swear that I am. My lawyer thinks that I should plead guilty at my trial next week but I have a different plan. "But if you plead guilty then maybe the jury will feel bad and with good behavior you could be out of jail in 20-30 years instead of a lifetime!" My lawyer says. "Just because it will get me out of jail quicker doesn't mean I am going to take it." I always say back "I need to make it up to all the family's that I have effected. Even if I didn't do it, they think I did." I used to live in an old mansion from the 1800's it was like an old haunted mansion with many secrets and suprises. A little beefed up of course. It had gold banisters and those big heavy white pillars that are lined up like England's queen regiments standing tall without moving, guarding the entrance to the mighty palace. Now I live on an old cracked concrete floor. When I was younger I remember jumping over the cracks in the sidewalk with my brother, screaming "Don't fall in the cracks!". It was a thrilling game. I suppose that this what it feels like falling through one of those cracks. All of the walls around me are made of gray concrete. As well as the ceiling. The front wall of my "house" though is made of thick steel bars where I can see my backyard and others like me in their "houses". We get the same food, same clothes, same "houses", but not the same situation. I am put up in a cell block with all the other murderers but here's the thing, I am not a murderer. Sometimes I feel that in homicide cases the judge just rules the person guilty because they don't want to listen to them drone on and on about how innocent they are. Well what did you go to one of America's top colleges for? Why did you get a degree in law if all you are going to do sit in your big brown burnt chair like an eagle looking down at it's prey and turn on the snooze button? Makes no sense am I right? Chapter 2: I Talk With My Lawyer Cling! Clang! Cling! Clang! All of the inmates surrounding my cell stand straight as a board in front of their little barred cell doors. Their hands glued to their sides and their feet rooted to the ground. Everyone except for me stands up. I know when I I hear the cling and clang of the cell doors means that Geneva is coming to retrieve an inmate. There's no point is me standing because I have only left this claustrophobic box one time since February of last year. Geneva is an evil, conniving, selfish person that works for the correctional facility. She comes around at least once a day to retrieve an inmate to meet with their lawyer or get bailed out. Whatever the reason is she is an inmates nightmare. "Let's go maggot!" she shouts into my cell. The old octopus wrapping her tentacles around the solid steel columns. At first I thought that she was just playing one of her brutally rude jokes on me but then it hit me. I had my trial in a few days which meant maybe my family has come to finally talk to me about my decisions, but I don't let my hopes soar. I nonchalently hoisted myself up from my cramped corner position, letting my knees crack as I stood. "I don't understand why this facility no let me correct myself, any facility lets scum like you in here! I am the one who has to pickup and fetch your lazy a! If I ran this joint you would have been hung just for stepping foot in this cell! You're nothing but a sack of potatoes no let me correct myself once again, you are nothing but a measly jack a." If you could just imagine how badly I yearned to make that grimy unsightly face collide against the hard stone under her feet, but I refused to let my so far could reputation here be ruined by that worthless piece of dirt. I can't get moved to an even higher security prison like I had to do when I was in the last prison because I may have got in a fight during laundry duty with another felon and chocked her with chains of my handcuffs. I will say this whole tough prisoner kind of attitude these places have really grow on you but I wouldn't expect you to understand. "A little less thinking and a lot more walking forward!" shrieks Geneva. At this point she had cuffed me up with chains on my wrists, arms, waist, my legs, and around my ankles marching me forward down the long, dark, bleak, musty corridor towards interrogation room A. As we grew nearer to the room Geneva leaned over and whispered into my ear causing my to shiver. "You know I heard that you're meeting with the head detective of the SBPD today because they want to move you to Guantanamo Bay. Wha'da say about that tough smart a! " This was the last straw. I could feel what felt like tons of blood rush straight to my head and my fingers began to tingle right on the tips. Pins and needles ran through the pad of my foot right up into the bones of every individual toe. Before I knew what was happening my now calloused hands clenched into tight fists swinging at my sides as I continue to ramble down the tight corridor. My life completely flashed before my eyes as my shoulders lifted my cumbersome biceps like a fork lift at a busy construction site. My stone fists whacked the back of Geneva's fake red dyed flaky hairline leaving a big red welt right on the top of her bulging skull. Geneva spun around on her heal creating a high pitched squeak and a dark scuff mark on the cracked floor but before her horror ridden mouth could let out a single breath the fists of steel flew up for more. They swung up to the high heavens and on the way up they under hooked Geneva right in the jaw and knocked her backward like a flabby circus dummy. Her body lay sprawled and motionless and for a split second I thought that she could possible be dead. I had already started thanking the lord and angels for granting me the elation of this new recurrence but Geneva's neck twitched when a sticky fly landed on her shoulder so the praying stopped and there was really no need to check her pulse so I just stepped over her stagnant body towards the interrogation doors. My hand grasped the first door knob that I could reach still not understanding what the reason was for me needing to be here was but I just wanted to get this whole ordeal over with. I walked into a cool room with roughly a dozen uniformed officers lining the perimeter of the cramped glass room. Of course it wasn't the head detective of the SBPD but as I suspected my frail old attorney was sitting all primped and proper at the rusted metal table in the middle of the room. All the officers gasped as they realized that I had walked in with all my chains and shackles but no jail guard attached to me. "So how about we get down to business here?" Squeaked Adelia from her little metal stool The Story Of My Life (4th marking period) The burning sensation snaking its way down my legs burned like fire from a dragons breath. Every bone in my legs vibrated like the blades from a blender. They slitheredacross the cold floral sheets of my bed as if they were snakes out on a sunny day. Finally the pain couldn't be endured any longer and I woke with heaving breaths, sweat trickled from my hairline down my face, down my flushed cheeks, and finally into my now upright lap. My trembling hands flip the thick bedspread off my sticky damp body careful not to wake my peaceful sleeping sister laying angelic next to me. I'm glad she is having a harmonious night while I am ready to amputate my lower body. I try to keep the rain showers from escaping their ducts but they break free before I can blink them back. Normally the showers go as soon as they come but today I felt like I was an endless pit of water.Even though I was instructed to keep my bracing on for at least 18 hours it was to hard to resist before my hands started unstrapping and unbuckling the hard plastic pieces from... that doesn't matter anyways. My legs were were more swollen than I have ever seen them before. All the muscles and tendons in my legs propeled out of the rough skin they were being contained in. The red indents from the bulky braces were left at my upper thigh before the swollen skin, veins, and stretchy tendons began. I knew that my condition was beginning to get worse, I had many documents to prove that but I didn't know things would go down hill so fast. The pain was so atrocious that it would be torturous to sit there and endure it so doing what a normal person would have done in my situation I went to stand up and wake my mother up but no I am not a normal person and as soon as I put weight on my stubby legs searing pain shoot through them and I fell lifeless to the floor.The BOOM of my body crashing to the floor shook the whole house like an earthquake had rumbled under us. My mother came running in with my father on her heals ready to see me laying sprawled across the shared hard wood floor of my bedroom. As you have at this point probably guessed this situation has happened before and my parents and I have come up with a kind of system for this. Without saying a word careful not to waken my many siblings, my father scoops me up like a little month old child off the floor and with his lengthy stride carries me down the steps and plops me down on the plush quilted couch. "Ok honey this nonsense has gone on long enough! I can not just stand here and watch you suffer like this! I am calling Dr Sees now and asking her what we should do about this!" To make things clearer for you first, Dr. Sees is my doctor/surgeon at A.I. Dupont Hospital. Second I would not let my mom call the hospital because if she did then they may force me into another awful surgery. But you wanna now what? I was still so numb with pain that I didn't even protest her phone call.Chapter 2 "Get a move on it kids!" Screams Mr. Penny from the back of the group. Now skipping ahead a few events in time, take or give a few events, my family and I are now running a 5k with a few of my friends to raise money for one of my best friends with Juevenille Diabetes. "Come on Amelia you have got to get moving. If you don't get ahead of us adults, you could get lost in another group!" Being my sluggish self, I of course had to be in the very back of our electric blue herd but in spite of my mothers harrowing words I took off in a sprint past all the chortling parents and snickering children. The feeling of triumph as I pass all of those..... well I guess that doesn't matter but just that feeling made me fell like Simba from the lion king getting held above all the drudging community. Finally in my own haste and triumph high feelings I ran SMACK into the back of a middle aged pregnant woman and after I was swatted by her old musty pill filled purse, my ear was talked off by my mother. She babbled on things like "Why weren't you paying attention!" and "What if serious damage had been caused!' Oh and my favorite "There are going to be some serious consequences!" Where I'm FromI am from mud pools,from creaky wooden fences and vibrant seas of grass. I am from the gravel spitting under Daddy's truck tires. I am from the cream colored horses,running freeout back of Par'pa's house. I am from ma'ma's ashessprinkled around her favorite beech tree.I am from mamma's spiced pitzzellscoated with powdered sugar like soft snow.From Váter's spicy homemade sausagestaught to him by his cousins overseas. I am from gators' truckin'through the mud on a humid southern day.From Camoflauge and pistols everyweekend with Daddy. I am from Bonfire's at the Belifiore's andSki trips with them too.From The blazing hot sun,or the frigid winter ski, empty and blue. I am from Riding out in the dandelion fields,Jumping with Jessie over the white picket gate.I am from not being late to dinner or mamma willhave a thing or two to pick with me. From harvesting the sweet smelling crops andand eating the cherry tomatoes when no one's looking.I am from Unionville, Pennsylvania,with the corn fields blowing and the horse farms growing. Category:Period Four Category:All Students